bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hahli
Hahli war eine Ga-Matoranerin aus Metru Nui, die nach Mata Nui musste und wieder nach Metru Nui zurückkehrte, wo sie Chronistin wurde. Kurz danach wurde sie aber die Toa Inika des Wassers und später die Toa Mahri des Wassers. Biografie Als Matoraner Metru Nui Auf Metru Nui war Hahli eine Studentin, bis sie von den Vahki in einer Matoraner-Kapsel gesteckt wurde. Sie verlor ihre Erinnerungen und wurde kleiner, aber sie wurde von den Toa Metru nach Mata Nui gebracht. Mata Nui thumb|left|150px|Hahli auf Mata Nui Bei den Bohrok-Schwärmen wurde Ga-Koro von Pahrak angegriffen. Sie war nicht besonders auffällig, aber sie half mit ihrer Freundin Macku Dämme zu bauen, damit die Pahrak das Dorf nicht so schnell erreichen. Dabei traf sie auf einen Ta-Matoraner, mit dem sie sich gut verstand und die beiden wurden Freunde. Der Matoraner war Jaller. Nach den Bohrok Angriffen sah Hahli, wie Toa Gali ihre Kräfte verlor. Sie ging sofort los, um Nokama zu finden, sie fand sie und erzählte es ihr. Kurz danach stellten sie fest, dass Galis Nuva-Symbol gestohlen worden war. Später, nachdem die Toa Nuva die Bohrok-Kal besiegt hatten, zeigten die Turaga den Matoranern, wie sie ihre Form vergrößern können. Auch Hahli tat das. thumb|150px|Hahli wieder in größerer Form Danach gab es zur Siegesfeier ein Kohlii-Turnier, bei dem Hahli in das Aufgebot von Ga-Koro gerufen wurde, obwohl alle dachten, dass Kotu ins Team kommt. Hahli war selbst überrascht, als Nokama es ihr sagte. Also reiste Hahli mit Macku nach Ta-Koro, wo sie zum ersten mal Kohlii Champion wurden. Po-Koro wurde zum ersten mal geschlagen. Nach dem Spiel fiel eine Maske aus Jallers Tasche. Hahli wollte mit ihm darüber reden, er lehnte aber ab. Als Takua ein Toa wurde und Jaller starb, war Hahli diejenige, die Jallers Hau an Takanuvas Ussanui befestigte. Danach ging Takanuva, Hahli kam mit nach Mangaia. Dort schickte Takanuva sie hoch, um die anderen zuholen, was sie auch tat. Takanuva und Makuta Teridax verschmolzen zu Takutanuva, welcher Jaller zurück ins Leben holte und das Tor nach Metru Nui öffnete. Danach kehrten sie nach Metru Nui zurück und Hahli wurde Chronistin. Suche nach den Toa Nuva Als sie wieder auf Metru Nui waren und die Toa Nuva nun schon zu lange weg waren, um die Kanohi Ignika zu holen, wurde Hahli mit Nuparu, Kongu, Jaller, Hewkii, Matoro und Takanuva geschickt um sie zu suchen. So fuhren die sieben mit dem Boot nach Süden, aber als sie an der Kuppel zum Reich Karzahnis ankamen, musste Takanuva weggehen, weil er ein Toa des Lichts war. So mussten die sechs Matoraner nun alleine durch das Reich von Karzahni. Sie begegneten Manas-Krabben, welche von Karzahni kontrolliert wurden und ihnen die Masken abnahmen. Die sechs Matoraner bekamen neue Masken, Hahli bekam eine Kanohi Elda. Nun wurden sie von Karzahni versklavt, doch bei der "Arbeit" fanden sie sechs Kanister, Nuparu fand heraus, wie sie funktionieren und die Matoraner flohen mit ihnen. Als sie auf Voya Nui ankamen, einem Gebiet des südlichen Kontinents, das bei der großen Katastrophe abgebrochen war, wurden sie von einem Blitz des roten Sterns getroffen und in die Toa Inika verwandelt. Als Toa Inika thumb|left|160px|Hahli als Toa Inika Nachdem Hahli, Jaller, Nuparu, Hewkii, Matoro und Kongu aus den Kanistern gestiegen waren und Voya Nui betraten, trafen sie auf Vezok. Nach einem kurzen Kampf besiegten sie ihn und Vezok floh. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wussten sie aber noch nicht, dass er ein Piraka ist. Danach gingen sie weiter und trafen den Matoraner-Wiederstand. Sie redeten mit ihnen, die Matoraner erzählten ihnen, dass die Piraka kamen und sich als Toa ausgaben und die Matoraner versklavten. Sie beschlossen sich aufzuteilen, Hahli war in einer Gruppe mit Jaller, Piruk und Dalu, aber davor gab Velika ihnen die Zamorkugelwerfer. Die vier gingen nun zu infizierten Matoranern, welche sie mit energiegeladener Protodermis befreien konnten. Dann trafen sie die anderen Toa Inika. Die Piraka und die Toa Inika trafen nocheinmal aufeinander und kämpften. Hakann wollte einen der Toa mit einer Zamorkugel treffen, traff aber Brutaka. Thok rannte zu Hakann und die beiden bekamen Brutakas Energie und besiegten alle Piraka und Nuparu und den Rest der Toa Inika. Als sie wieder aufwachten, trafen sie Axonn, welcher den Toa sagte, dass sie am Vulkan eine massive Steintreppe finden müssen, und es würde dort entlang zur Maske gehen. Außerdem gab er Hewkii eine spezielle Zamorkugel, welche den Piraka ihre Kräfte entzieht und Brutaka zurückgibt. Kurz vor der Steintreppe fingen die Toa Hakann und Thok ein und Hewkii nutzte seine Kanohi Sanok, damit er Hakann und Thok traf und Brutaka seine Kräfte zurückbekam. Das klappte auch und Nuparu fand die Treppe, von der Axonn gesprochen hatte. Nachdem sie die 777 Treppen heruntergegangen waren, trafen sie auf Umbra. Umbra entwaffnete alle Toa Inika, dabei verlor Hahli ihren Zamorkugelwerfer und ihre Laserharpune. Nuparu flog nun hoch, Umbra verwandelte sich in Licht und verfolgte ihn, Matoro erschuf aber eine Eiswand. Umbra raste dagegen und landete auf dem Boden. Die Toa Inika nahmen sich ihre Waffen wieder und gingen weiter. Sie kamen zur Lavakammerbrücke und trafen auf die Piraka. Nuparu löste ein Erdbeben aus und die Toa griffen an, aber als Kongu einen Tornado auslöste fielen Steine auf die Toa und die Piraka entkamen. Nach kurzer Zeit konnten die Toa sich befreien und kamen in der Kammer des Lebens an, wo die Piraka bereits von Vezon und Fenrakk besiegt wurden. Die Toa stellten schnell fest, dass Vezon die Kanohi Ignika hat. Sie kämpften gegen ihn und sprengten unter der Fenrakk-Spinne den Boden weg, sodass sie mit Vezon in die Lava fiel. Aber die Maske verstärkte Vezon und die Fenrakk-Spinne, die zu einem Kardas-Drachen wurde. Zuerst war Vezon den Toa überlegen, doch Jaller benutzte eine Zamorkugel, die sie von Axonn bekamen, und Kardas wurde eingefroren. Matoro ging die Maske holen, und als er die Maske hochhielt, flog sie einfach weg, ausder Höhle, in das Meer. Hahli versuchte noch hinter her zu schwimmen, schaffte es aber nicht. Also mussten sie die Steinkette herunter gehen, die Mahri Nui und Voya Nui verband, und wurden von der Maske des Lebens in Toa Mahri verwandelt. Hahli sah jetzt anders aus, ihre Kanohi wurde zu einer Faxon und sie bekam eine Protostahlklaue. Als Toa Mahri In der Grube thumb|180px|Hahli als Toa Mahri Als die Toa Mahri nun ins Wasser gingen, mussten sie sofort gegen einen riesigen Aal kämpfen, denn die Kanohi Ignika vergrößert hat. Nun mussten die Toa die Fähigkeiten ihrer Masken und Waffen herausfinden, deshalb dauerte es lange, bis der Aal besiegt war, aber Hewkii konnte ihn dann besiegen. Sie fanden eine Unterwasserstadt, Mahri Nui, und wurden erst nicht als Helden angenommen, sondern sie wurden angegriffen. Jaller konnte den Matoranern jedoch klar machen, dass sie Toa sind. Defilak, der Anführer der Matoraner von Mahri Nui, forderte, dass sie die Luftfelder frei räumen. Das schafften sie zum größten teil, doch dann wurden sie von den Barraki und ihrer Armee gefangengenommen. Hahli konnte sich aber befreien, indem sie mit ihrer Kanohi Faxon einen Rahi, der sie bewachte, hypnotisierte. Dann suchte sie die Maske des Lebens und traf auf die anderen Toa Mahri, wo sie ihren Cordak-Blaster bekam. Danach trennten sie sich wieder. Als sie die Maske suchte, wurde sie von Mantax angegriffen. Sie schoß ihn mit ihrem neuen Cordak-Blaster ab und verwundete ihn mit ihrer Protostahlklaue. Als Mantax einen Angriff vorbereitete, nutzte Hahli ihre Faxon und konnte ihn erneut angreifen, als Mantax wieder zu sich kam, benutzte sie nocheinmal ihre Maske und hypnotisierte ihn, damit sie weiterkam. Danach griff sie Hydraxon an, da dieser versuchte, die Kanohi Ignika zu zerstören. So verloren die beiden die Maske an Mantax, welcher sich sofort mit den anderen Barraki traf. thumb|left|160px|Hahli in der Toa Tiefseeraupe Hahli traf dann auf die anderen Toa. Die anderen sagten ihr, dass Teil ihrer Aufgabe wäre, eine Steinkordel, die Mahri Nui und Voya Nui verbindet, zuzerstören. Aber dafür mussten sie erst die Matoraner retten. Sie brachten sie nach Voya Nui, dabei wurden sie aber von mutierten Wesen, den Piraka, angegriffen. Sie besiegten sie schnell und konnten sie und die Matoraner nach Voya Nui bringen, wo Axonn sie aufnahm. Axonn zeigte denn Toa die Toa Tiefseeraupe, die sie benutzten um wieder nach unten, nach Mahri Nui zu kommen. Dort wurden sie von den Barraki angegriffen, doch Nuparu und Hahli konnten sie ablenken. Danach halfen die beiden Hewkii, der gegen Gadunka verlor, doch die Maske des Lebens verkleinerte ihn wieder. Anschließend wollten sie die Steinkordel zerstören, wurden aber ab und zu von dem riesigen Aal und einem Wesen, das Kongu mit seiner Kanohi rief, abgelenkt. Als sie es geschafft hatten, schnappte Matoro sich die Maske und schwomm tiefer in das schwarze Wasser, währrend die anderen fünf Toa Mahri die Baraki nicht durchliessen. Plötzlich waren sie in Metru Nui. Dort begriffen sie, dass Matoro sie nach Metru Nui gebracht hat und Mata Nui wiederbelebte. Es gab danach eine Trauerfeier um Matoro, da dieser beim Einsatz der Maske gestorben war. Sie erzählte die Ereignisse, die sie erlebte, dem neuen Chronisten, Kopeke. Metru Nui Wieder in Metru Nui angekommen, musste Hahli mit ihren Teamkameraden den Kardas-Drachen besiegen. Sie vertrieben ihn schließlich von Metru Nui, und der Drache flog richtung Xia, wo er von den Toa Hagah eingesperrt wurde. Danach wurde ihnen mitgeteilt, dass Takanuva verschwunden ist. Hahli, Hewkii, Nuparu und Kongu suchten ihn vergebens. Kurz danach wurden sie beauftragt das Kolosseum zu beschützen. Kurze Zeit später kamen jedoch sechs Toa, die Toa Hagah, und meinten, dass sie das Kolosseum zerstören müssen. Die fünf Toa Mahri, auch Hahli, ließen das nicht zu und es entfachte sich ein Kampf. Kualus wollte einen mächtigen Rahi aus den Archiven holen, doch er verlor die Kontrolle. So mussten die elf Toa zusammenarbeiten und besiegten den Rahi. Die Toa Hagah erklärten den Toa Mahri, dass sie unter das Kolosseum müssen, um Makuta Teridax zu suchen. Jaller, Norik, Hewkii, Pouks und Nuparu schafften es dann ein Loch im Kolosseum zu erschaffen, wodurch die Toa Hagah unter das Kolosseum kamen. Die Hilfe, die Jaller ihnen anbot, lehnten sie ab; die Toa Mahri sind die einzigen, die Teridax noch besiegen können, wenn die Toa Hagah nicht zurückkehren. Artidax Kurze Zeit später kam eine Agentin des Ordens, Johmak, mit dem Herz der Visorak. Sie sagte, dass das Herz aktiv wäre und die Visorak zu ihm laufen. Die Toa Mahri sollen das Herz nach Artidax bringen, um die Visorak fern zuhalten. Die Toa wollten erst ablehnen, nahmen dann aber an, da Johmak meinte, die Stadt sei sicher. Eine Stunde später gingen sie los, mit einer Karte, die sie von Johmak bekamen. Hewkii und Kongu jedoch blieben auf Metru Nui. Auf Artidax trafen die Toa auf Barraki Takadox, welcher von den anderen Barraki geflohen war. Er hypnotisierte Hahli und Jaller, Nuparu wollte sich mit dem Schild schützen, aber Hahli und Jaller nahmen ihm das Schild weg. Takadox selbst nahm das Boot der Toa und floh. Nuparu wurde dann von Jaller geweckt. Die drei dachten sich schnell einen Plan aus, wie sie entkommen konnten. Die Visorak waren mittlerweile schon auf der Insel, dann erschuf Nuparu ein Erdloch und die Toa gingen hindurch, bis ins Wasser und sie schwammen nach Metru Nui. Die Visorak starben alle, da der Vulkan von Artidax ausbrach. Belagerung von Metru Nui Als sie wieder auf Metru Nui ankamen, sahen sie, dass der Orden von Mata Nui Mauern um die Stadt gebaut hat und Rahkshi die Stadt angriffen. Durch einen Spalt in der Mauer kamen die Toa hinein und Hahli kämpfte gege die Rahkshi. Später wurden von Krakua die Bohrok gerufen, dadurch starben auch einige Rahkshi. Hahli wollte die Schiffe zerstören, indem sie das Meer unruhig machte, aber es gab ein Beben, bei der die Schiffe der Bruderschft zerstört wurden. Die Toa Nuva kehrten kurz darauf auch zurück. Der Orden und die Toa konnten dann schnell gegen die Bruderschaft der Makuta gewinnen. Teridax´ Herrschaft thumb|left|Hahli, Hewkii und Nuparu kämpfen in Po-Metru gegen Rahkshi. Im Kolosseum gab es am Tag darauf eine große Feier; es wurde gefeiert, dass Mata Nui wieder wach war, doch mitten in Turaga Dumes Rede formten auf einmal die Sterne die Form von Teridax' Maske, und er erklärte ihnen, dass er Mata Nuis Körper übernommen hatte und nun das Universum selbst war. Daraufhin wurde die Insel von Rahkshi angegriffen und manche Toa verliessen die Insel, manche blieben bei den Matoraner in den Archiven. Hahli und die anderen Toa Mahri verteidigten Metru Nui später gegen Nektann, ein Skakdi-Kriegsherr, und einer Truppe Rahkshi des Hitzeblicks, die von Teridax geschickt wurden. Die Toa Mahri reisten, wegen Beauftragung des Ordens von Mata Nui, nach Zakaz, um zu erfahren ob vielleicht andere Skakdi-Krigesherren außer Nektann sich Teridax angeschlossen hatten. Nachdem Kongu und Hewkii die Wachen auschalteten, schwammen sie in eine Höhle, in der eine große Gruppe Skakdi versammelt war. Ein Kriegsherr befahl seinen Truppen einen Zyglak, einen Vortixx, einen Bewohner von Stelt und die fünf überlebenden Piraka in ein Becken voller energisieter Protodermis zu werfen. Das taten sie, und aus ihnen entstand ein großes, furchteinflößendes Monster. Maske und Waffen Als Matoraner hatte Hahli eine Kaukau und keine Waffen. Später bekam sie von Karzahni eine Elda. Als Hahli vom Blitz des roten Sterns getroffen wurde, wurde sie zur Toa Inika des Wassers und bekam eine Laserharpune, mit der sie ihre Elementarenkräfte kontrollieren konnte. Später gab Velika ihr einen Zamorkugelwerfer. Sie trug weiterhin ihre Kanohi Elda. Als die Maske des Lebens Hahli in ein Toa Mahri verwandelte, wurde ihre Laserharpune zu einer Protostahlklaue, mit der sie nun ihre Wasserkräfte kontrollieren konnte. Ihren Zamorkugelwerfer verlor sie, bekam aber später einen Cordak-Blaster. Ihre Kanohi Elda wurde zu einer Faxon. Bionicle.com-Statistiken Reale Welt thumb|150px|Hahli Inikas Prototyp thumb|left|150px|Hahli Inika als Set *Hahli wurde 2003 als Matoranerin verkauft. Das Set beinhaltete einen Kohlii-Schläger, zwei Kohlii-Bälle und eine Kanohi Kaukau. *Hahli Inika wurde 2006 als Set verkauft. Das Set enthielt eine organische Maske, eine Laserharpune und einen Zamorkugelwerfer mit 4 Zamorkugeln. *2006 wurden in den Spielsets Minifiguren von Toa Inika Hahli verkauft. *Hahli Mahri wurde 2007 als Set verkauft. In diesem Set war ein Cordak-Blaster enthalten. Außerdem eine blaue Kanohi Faxon. Hahli Mahri war blau-grün, was es bisher selten gab. *2007 wurden in den Spielsets Minifiguren von Toa Mahri Hahli verkauft. Quellen *Bionicle Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *Bionicle Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *Bionicle Legends 1: Island of Doom *Bionicle Legends 2: Dark Destiny *Bionicle Legends 3: Power Play *Bionicle Legends 4: Legacy of Evil *Bionicle Legends 5: Inferno *Bionicle Legenden 1: Stadt der Verlorenen *Bionicle Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube *Bionicle Legends 8: Downfall *Destiny War *Dwellers in Darkness *Reign of Shadows *Bohrok Online Animationen *Bohrok-Kal Online Animationen Kategorie: Toa Inika/Toa Mahri Kategorie: 2003 Kategorie: 2006 Kategorie: 2007 Kategorie: Toa Kategorie: Matoraner Kategorie: Ga Kategorie:Matoraner-Universum Kategorie:Promotions Kategorie:Mata Nui